Our Little Hope
by spiralnebulaM31
Summary: Regina and Robin with their newborn daughter, the baby Zelena has given birth to. Post season 4. Written for the "Adoption Day" prompt of the fifth day of the third Outlaw Queen Week on Tumblr.


Regina is lying face down on the bed, resting her head on her crossed hands and staring at the baby in front of her. She's been staring at the little girl for a while now, but doesn't seem to be able to take her eyes off the most recent addition to her family.

Her newborn daughter looks back at her with her big blue eyes and it's all Regina needs to feel overwhelmed with love, an unconditional love she has been feeling since the first time she held her in her arms. It's a child who needs love and it's Robin's child; she feels a connection to her that can't be explained with words.

She was born six days ago. Both Regina and Robin embraced her with all the affection they could give her, so that she had everything she needed, but most of all a family to be with her no matter what. Once Regina showed Robin that she would be by his side every step of the way, once the word "together" left his lips, there was no doubt this baby would be theirs to love and take care of. They prepared a room for her after Roland's room was ready. The boys helped as much as they could; Henry knowing exactly what was going on and Roland not completely understanding yet.

The baby came a few days late. Everyone had been impatient for her arrival into this world and they welcomed her like a real princess. Everyone except for her birth mother. Zelena has changed a lot during the last few months. Her eyes don't always hold the crazy shine everyone was used to seeing in them anymore. Regina is pretty sure that a small portion of Zelena's lost humanity is back. Robin still can't forgive her; he can't even stand being in the same room alone with her. Regina has begun trusting her though. She doesn't trust her to be good, to do good. But she's certain she won't do something bad either. They've had to work together to defeat the latest sources of evil that were threatening the town. Zelena wasn't thrilled about it, but she had no other choice. A month after the battle, while Zelena was still locked in her room, they did another ultrasound. It showed them that Zelena was going to give birth to a girl. Something in Zelena's expression and demeanor looked different and Regina couldn't be sure if it was the baby, the hormonal changes it brought to her body or her sister working with her, instead of against her, for once.

Whatever it was, it became more obvious during the next few months. Every time Regina visited Zelena, sometimes with Robin and sometimes on her own, Zelena's gaze wouldn't meet her sister's. Her eyes were wide and Regina remembers having seen them red-rimmed more than once. It looked like the usual energy of the Wicked Witch had left her.

Regina and Robin had made it clear that the baby would be theirs, not hers. That obviously was what Zelena wanted as well. Regina visited her more frequently towards the end of the pregnancy, trying to find some reason in her thoughts without much success. All she managed to understand was that Zelena didn't have any intention to raise that child. Finally comprehending the reality of her situation after months of being isolated from the rest of the world, the older woman's eyes were full of panic and overwhelming sadness the day the baby was finally born. Regina had never seen her like that and she wondered whether Zelena could actually feel pain or just numbness.

Regina had offered her sister the option to see the tiny newborn. Zelena refused.

Regina had explained to Zelena how the documents related to the birth of a child worked in this world, how the birth certificate would have her name on it even if she could never be its real mother, how it would remain that way unless she signed against it. Zelena showed no interest in those words and Regina thought she hadn't even heard her. Apparently she was wrong, because this morning Zelena requested to see both Regina and Robin. She asked them to delete her name from the document, to remove every legal sign that she ever existed in this child's life. She asked Regina to put her name there instead, to officially adopt the baby.

Regina and Robin hadn't expected that to happen that soon. It hasn't changed the amount of love they already feel for their newborn daughter.

Regina is afraid though. A constant fear makes her heart clench, because she doesn't want anyone to take away any of her children. She doesn't think she could stand it if what happened with Henry and Emma a few years ago was repeated. She's in a good place with her oldest son and her friend now, but those memories still haunt her when she sleeps.

She's lost in her thoughts and doesn't notice Robin standing at the threshold of their bedroom. He looks at the woman he loves and his daughter with awe. It was difficult for him to accept this complicated situation. Regina has supported him and Roland a lot and he's incredibly grateful to have her in his life. The four of them –five of them now– became a family without much effort, like it was natural, like they were meant to find each other. Their extended family is larger than Robin could ever imagine, but he's used to having plenty of people around him. Regina isn't used to it, but she's learning to embrace her new reality.

Robin was afraid he couldn't love this baby. The first moment he saw Regina holding her though, he knew he was in trouble. He hadn't imagined that he could fall in love with Regina even more deeply than he had already been and he certainly hadn't imagined that he would feel the same intense emotions he felt when Roland was born. Here they are now, both parents losing their sleep over feeding their daughter and changing her diapers, and also being happier than they've ever been together.

Robin's heart swells with adoration as he keeps looking at them. Their daughter is lying on her back at the center of their bed, her eyes wide open and her tiny fingers resting close to her head, closing and opening without purpose. Regina lies on her belly, right in front of the baby, her eyes glued to the little girl.

He is loath to ruin the moment, but there's an important matter they need to discuss. He takes his phone out of his pocket and captures the loving moment between mother and daughter. Only then does Regina turn her head towards him. Once her eyes find him, she gives him a genuine smile before returning her attention to the baby.

Robin enters the bedroom and sits at the side of the bed, facing them. His hand reaches one socked foot of the baby and he gives it a tickle to watch her squirm a little. Regina smiles up at him again and he places his palm on her back, rubbing soothing circles on her pajama-clad body. She sighs contently and sinks into the sheets, her head falling between her arms and her forehead resting on her crossed hands. She extends one hand towards the baby, her finger teasing the little girl's belly. Robin sees the baby's eyes droop close, sleep taking her slowly.

"She's perfect," Regina whispers as she lifts her head up and looks at the baby again. Robin couldn't agree more. "Like Henry was," Regina adds in a dreamy tone. "Was Roland just as perfect?" she asks, turning to look at Robin.

"Yes, he was just as perfect," Robin answers with a chuckle and his hand leaves her back to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He lies on his side beside her, supporting his head on his elbow. "You know we have to give her a name eventually, right?" he asks.

Regina's expression changes and Robin hates himself for being the one to destroy those relaxing moments. She sits up and takes the baby in her arms, careful not to jostle her too much, not to wake her. She walks away and he follows her into the nursery. She puts their daughter into the crib and gently tucks her in. Robin is standing close to Regina, waiting for her to talk when she's ready.

"I'm scared," she whispers.

Her eyes lock with his and he can see the vulnerability in her expression.

"I know," he tells her, covering her hand that's resting on the edge of the crib with his own, his thumb caressing her knuckles lightly in an attempt to comfort her. "But she can't take her away from us. She won't."

"You might be right. But I'm still scared."

"So am I," Robin says and Regina smiles at him. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears, but he knows she will be okay. She is the strongest woman he has ever known and the person she has become deserves the happiness she has slowly built for herself.

"I think we should keep the name the boys have come up with," Regina says in a hushed tone, looking back at their daughter.

"Nadia. I like that."

Robin takes a step closer and pulls Regina to him, holding her close. "You know that means hope," he teases her softly, feeling that it's one of those nights when, despite everything that has happened, she actually has some hope.

"Yes. I think I like that, too," she says, turning to look at him again.

"I've thought of a middle name as well. But you don't have to agree; it's just a thought."

Regina raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Marian," Robin whispers.

"Of course," Regina agrees without giving it a second thought.

"That's it? We can talk about it, and if you don't want –" he starts, because he had already been anxious about this, and now it suddenly seems to be easy, but she interrupts him.

"Robin." She brings her arms around his neck and focuses her attention on him. "She was Roland's mother. She was an important part of your life and after what has happened, it's only fair that you want to honor her memory. I understand and I support you completely."

Robin releases a long sigh and tightens his arms around Regina. He knows she's there for him. But this complicated situation is still an open wound for both of them and he doesn't want to make it worse; he needs to be careful.

"Nadia Marian Locksley," Regina says with a sincere smile and his lips form one as well.

"We can register her name tomorrow and sign the official adoption papers when they're ready," Robin tells her as he rests his forehead against hers.

He feels her nod and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Today has been a significant day, one more step in their new beginning.

Regina and Robin wish Nadia good night and quietly exit her room, hoping that they can sleep for a couple of hours, before their baby girl wakes them up.


End file.
